Truth of love and pain
by ron is sexy
Summary: Ron and Hermione one shot. What happens when feelings are confided in a mutual friend? What happens when that friend is torn between the decision to help push fate along or stay true to the promise of not telling the secret he has sworn to protect. Will


"Harry!" The words echoed through the halls of Grimland place."harry? Are you in here?"

"Yes Hermione" His voice was more of a sigh then an actual answer "what do you want?"

"Um can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what."

"Well um I have tried reading on the subject but the books for once are of no help."

"Hermione what do you want?" Harry was getting impatient.

"How do you tell a guy that you um kinda fancy him?"

Harry had know this topic was going to come out sooner or later. "You mean Ron don't you?" Hermione blushed feverishly. "Well Ron is kinda dense so you might as well try telling a brick wall how you feel but if you are determined then you might just tell him straight out the hints just aren't working with him. It just confuses him more."

"Oh ok but how do I do that?"

"Hermione have you never told any one that you liked them?"

"No" she seemed almost embarrassed "In truth I have only ever liked one guy my whole life and I like him just as much as I did the first moment I saw him. Harry do you think I am crazy?"

"Well Hermione if it helps at all I know that he feels the same and that if you just tell him or better yet go up and snog him he will open up." Hermione's jaw was open in shock _how could Harry think that she would do anything of the sort? _

"I...I um I can't do that Harry. I um I am a respectable person and have never done anything so foolish, or forward."

"Well maybe its time you did." With that Harry got up to leave.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted after him, "please don't tell him." The look of pleading on her face was enough to convince Ron the need to remain silent on the topic. Harry exited the room leaving a confused and bewildered Hermione.

Harry's words kept echoing through her brain _'Well Hermione if it helps at all I know that he feels the same and that if you just tell him or better yet go up and snog him he will open up.' _How could she just as plain as day go up to Ron and say 'Ron guess what I love you, is there anyway that you feel the same?' Nope nope wasn't going to happen.

Snog him? Yes she wanted to so badly wasn't it just months ago she had wished that there were a spell to switch places with Lavender during all those times that they were snogging in the common room. But when it came down to it she just didn't have enough nerve. Hermione drifted back to her daydreams when Ron walked in every time that she saw him lately she got the chills. Why did the very sight of him make her feel so weird around him?

"Hey Hermione what's up? Um Harry said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh he did, did he" _How dare he take things into his own hands. True he had not said anything but the action was enough._ "Well I guess I wanted to know, um" _wow he has beautiful eyes. Focus Hermione focus!_ "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay shoot."

"Do you remember the yule ball our fourth year?"

"How could I forget that is the year I wore those dreadful dress robes and you went with that git Viktor Krummy pants." Hermione looked distastefully at Ron but chose to ignore his comment and press on.

"Yes well do you remember the row we had that night?"

"How can I forget that was the worst one I think we have ever had. What about it?"

"Do you remember what was said?"

"Yeah why?" He was starting to get suspicions.

"Well do you remember the last thing I said to you that night?"

"Hermione what is this about?"

Hermione was turning a shade of red to put Ron's hair to shame. "Well um I was wondering if you actually understood what I meant."

"Yeah of course ask you to the ball before some other bloke dose." If it was possible Hermione blushed even darker.

"Yeah well there was more then that, I meant to say," She paused not sure if she should go on or even if it was safe. Once again Harry's words drifted into her thoughts 'he feels the same and that if you just tell him or better yet go up and snog him.' _Alright already I'll tell him,_ "Ron I really like you, and I wanted you to ask me out." Hermione took a deep sigh and she automatically regretted saying those words. What had she done she could have just ruined everything.

The room seemed to close in and turn to slow motion as Hermione turned to look at Ron. He was smiling and looking at her as if, yes he was he was leaning in he was going to kiss her.

Ever so gently there lips touched only for the briefest of seconds but the power in that kiss said it all.

Hermione looked at Ron and whispered "Ron what took you so long to do that? I have been waiting six years for you to do that."

"You have, I never thought that you felt the same all this time."

With that there lips touched and all time seemed to stand still as they found a new definition of love through there kisses. Harry had in fact helped Hermione this time and she had to thank him for it later, but right now Hermione was going to snog Ron.


End file.
